A Little Change of Heart
by FinalDestination23
Summary: after the Trial of his father, draco malfoy has a little change of heart. he changes his house, his friends, everything about him, he changed. How will his friends react, and more importantly, how will his family react? (sorry i havnt updated in a while i
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy stood at the edge of the lake looking back at his old Hogwarts house. Slytherin. The only hogwarts house that he actually considered worthy of a Malfoy. But now, he realized the truth. Slytherin, the only true hogwarts house, was nothing more than a shed for death eaters. It had taken him almost all of his hogwarts life to figure that out. The truth was, he never really wanted to be a death eater, he was just appeasing his abusive father. He hadn't yet told his father of his decision to leave Slytherin for fear of what he would do to him, but he knew he had to get out of there fast. But, he wasnt sure what to do. He had three days to decide which of the other three houses he would like to join. He knew which house he would like to join, but he wasn't so sure it was a wise idea as his health and safety was concerned. But then again, Malfoy's were not known for there smart decision making. All he knew was that he had to be near his girlfriend. Oh, His girlfriend, the only person to support his decision to leave Slytherin. The only person whom actually, genuinely cared about his well being. His true love... Hermione Granger.

Hermione sat in the common room of Griffindor, hoping to get some word from Professor McGonagall about her boyfriend, Draco malfoy. She had heard from him that he was changing houses, and she was thrilled, but she didn't know which house he was going to. She truly hoped it would be Griffindor. She knew it would be a hard adjustment for the others, but harry and Ron had already forgiven Draco when they heard of the beating he took if he showed caring to muggleborns or people his father deemed "below the malfoy standard". But it was the others, dean, semus, and nevill, that worried Hermione. She just hoped that they would understand the situation. Just then, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts, she heard someone from the other side of the fat lady mutter the password and she hoped for the best.


	2. A New Gryffindor

Ch2: A New Gryffindor

First, it was Professor McGonagall who stepped in. With all the commotion downstairs, everyone, Harry, Ron, Dean, Semus, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny all came downstairs. "Listen up", said Professor McGonagall's commanding Voice. "I would like for you all to meet your new fellow Griffindor" Hermione was almost jumping out of her seat by this time, "Draco Malfoy." Malfoy stepped in and there was a silence that was so loaded with comments, Questions, and Insults that it was almost suffocating to Hermione. With that, Draco's only protection from the barrage of insults and questions was gone with professor McGonagall leaving for bed for the night. But to Draco's surprise, no one really said anything except for the occasional "Why did he leave Slytherin?" But Draco could feel all the eyes on his back. So, after he dropped his things off at the foot of the stairs of the boy's dormitory, he turned around and said, "ask away cause I know you all have a shitload of questions." and with that, the barrage began. After about 15 minutes of it, Hermione finally stepped forward, "why don't you all be quiet for a moment and he will explain why he flipped." said Hermione. Draco looked at her as if to say 'thanks' and she just smiled back. "Well where should I begin..."

Harry and Ron stood there as they saw there long-time enemy step into there house. "Harry, what do you think of this development?" said Ron, curiously. "Well, if he's being truthful about wanting to change then I think we could make him into a great ally. He knows almost all of voldemort's attack style and his strategy." said Harry. "Good point but if he's playing us all..." Ron started but harry cut him off. "No Ron he's not playing us because if he was he wouldn't be here because dumbledore wouldn't let him." said harry. "Yea you make a good point. But, I'm still more than a little suspicious of this." said Ron "Remember, Hermione trusts him, so why should we doubt her judgment?" said Harry. "Yea your right, I'm just being paranoid I guess. Hey, let's go see how Hermione feels about this." said Ron with a small smirk. "Yea she's probably freaking out that her boyfriend is in Gryffindor." said Harry.

Hermione was on cloud nine. Her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, was finally in Gryffindor. She could now see him whenever she wanted. She was a little scared of what Draco's family would do to him but if she had her way, he wouldn't have to go back there. She then saw that Harry and Ron were coming up to talk to her. "Hey 'mione, how's it going?" said Harry with a smirk. "Great. it's going great" she answered.


End file.
